Anônimo
by Renata Pinheiro
Summary: Harry Potter não queria mais sentir o peso de tanta responsabilidade.


Belém, 14 de julho de 2011

N/A: Comecei a escrever essa one por volta das 7:15. Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer no trabalho, então, comecei a pensar no final da saga Harry Potter. Acredito que levei uns vinte minutos escrevendo. Bem, tenho consciência de que não é um ótimo texto, mas marca meu retorno às fics.

Desde já, agradeço a paciência.

* * *

><p>Luta – Dor – Morte – Vida – Vitória – Choro<p>

Uma confusão de sentimentos brigava por espaço dentro de um peito pequeno e magricela; o peito de Harry Potter.

Depois da árdua batalha contra Voldemort e os comensais da morte, o jovem de dezessete anos se viu, mais uma vez, rotulado como 'o menino que sobreviveu'. Mais uma vez ele conseguira fugir das garras daquele que era considerado o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Harry Potter agora era um herói consagrado. Ninguém mais duvidava disso. Seria mencionado em todos os livros de magia dali por diante. A fama o seguiria para sempre. Vencer o Lord das Trevas e ainda ressuscitar quando todos o tomavam por morto, era algo que só um bruxo muito poderoso poderia fazer; ressuscitar e derrotar seu inimigo depois de todos acharem que ele havia perdido e que estavam perdidos também, com certeza, faria dele, um eterno ídolo.

Harry Potter não conseguia suportar isso, então, ele correu. Correu o mais rápido que seu corpo cansado conseguia aguentar. Correu daquele campo de batalha. Correu do choro, do sangue, dos rostos que, mesmo carregando sorrisos pela vitória tão duramente alcançada, expressavam a dor pelas vidas perdidas no caminho. Correu do peso de sua cicatriz. Correu de quem era.

Simplesmente fugiu. Fugiu dos amigos, dos companheiros de luta e lida. Fugiu de Hogwarts, o lugar que sempre considerou seu lar.

Queria apenas ficar só. Não sentia- se como um herói. Sentia-se sujo. Pesado. Cheio de culpa e medo. O menino que, ainda jovem, conhecera o peso da responsabilidade, sabia que a maldade, o ódio, não cessariam jamais. Sempre haveria outro Voldemort; sempre haveria aqueles que o seguiriam e causariam dor, medo, morte; feridas que jamais cicatrizariam, procurando se valer das diferenças entre as pessoas, entre todos os seres, para causar a fraqueza e a queda daqueles que lhe convinham.

Quantos mais teria que ver partir? Por sua mente passavam rostos conhecidos, amigos queridos. Os pais que nunca conhecera, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, Dobby e outros tantos cujos nomes nunca seriam esquecidos. Heróis que jamais voltariam. Soldados abatidos na guerra. O sacrifício ofertado pela paz.

Agora, aonde seria seu lar? Em que lugar ele não seria quem era, Harry Potter, 'o menino que sobreviveu'? A resposta era uma só. Teria que deixar o mundo da magia. Iria para um lugar no qual não seria muito mais que um cão de rua. Seria duro, mas a idéia lhe parecia boa. Ele não passaria de um adolescente esmirrado, para quem ninguém olharia duas vezes. Queria ir para um lugar onde sua cicatriz não significaria nada. _Anônimo_. Era isso que queria ser. Teria que recomeçar do zero. Sem dinheiro. Sem estudo; os anos que passara em Hogwarts para nada serviriam no mundo dos trouxas. Ele não tinha ninguém.

Quem sabe um dia voltasse. Quem sabe suas feridas, tão profundas que chegavam à alma, algum dia cicatrizassem. Mas não naquele momento.

Harry Potter tufou o peito magricela e dolorido. Procurou enche- lo de ar e ânimo. Enxugou as lágrimas. Tirou forças da fraqueza.

Já era noite quando o rapaz desceu na estação de King's Cross. Impressionou-se como tinha sido fácil e rápido chegar ali. Todos estavam tão eufóricos com os acontecimentos que sequer haviam se dado conta do que realmente tinha acontecido com ele. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios. Era agora. Talvez pudesse vencer esse novo desafio. Já vencera coisas piores. Pediu desculpas silenciosas àqueles que deixara pra trás, sem explicações ou despedidas.

Naquele instante, recordou-se de um livro que lera várias e várias vezes ainda quando criança. Claro, o livro era de seu primo, Duda e, claro, ele tinha que lê-lo escondido, altas horas da madrugada, por baixo dos lençóis, em seu quarto, como tantas e tantas vezes se vira obrigado a fazer a lição da escola, tão odiada por seus tios. Ele adorava aquela estória. Sabia de cor. Muitas vezes imaginara ouvir a voz de sua mãe lendo-a para ele. Lembrou-se da personagem do livro, Pinóquio. Sentia- se como ele naquele momento. 'Só queria ser um menino normal', se pegou dizendo.

Harry Potter olhou para a mão que, por baixo da capa, ainda segurava firmemente a varinha. Viu-se partir sua última ligação com o mundo mágico em dois pedaços. E era como se algo se quebrasse dentro dele. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente. Olhou além do que os olhos humanos podem ver. Olhou o futuro que tentaria construir.

Talvez fugir não fosse a solução, pois as lembranças, boas e ruins, estariam sempre com ele. A dor fazia parte de sua vida. Mas era o que tinha no momento. E com isso ele seguiria até seu coração dizer que era hora de voltar.

Ele ainda não sabia, mas não ouviria nada sobre o mundo da magia por muitos anos. Sua última lembrança, seria o som da varinha, que nunca lhe falhara, caindo na lata de lixo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>


End file.
